


Faithful Friends Gather Near

by th3d3adb0y



Series: Phil's Holiday Fest 2020 [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Gen, Itch1, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Reddie but pre relationship, Teenagers, Trans Eddie Kaspbrak, bev gives eddie a binder bc she's the best, teen losers, the losers deserve a happy christmas together, tw mention of transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adb0y/pseuds/th3d3adb0y
Summary: The Losers Club does Christmas in 1991, taking comfort in their found family. Bev gifts Eddie with another comfort.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Phil's Holiday Fest 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059749
Kudos: 30





	Faithful Friends Gather Near

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speckledfeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speckledfeathers/gifts).



> This is for my wonderful friend Wren (@kaspbrakk on twt), who I absolutely adore!! I love you! Happy Holidays!!!

Eddie stared at his watch impatiently, waiting for the other Losers to arrive. It was the 23rd of December, 1991 and they were having a small holiday party before they were stuck inside for “family time”, the dreaded part of the season. He and his mother were going to his Aunt’s early the next day, subjecting him to a day of misgendering and deadnaming while being made to try on the dresses which “Santa” brought for him. 

The hatch opened and Richie clambered in, curls in disarray. He grinned when he saw Eddie waiting, heading straight for him, arms open. 

“Spaghetti man,” he greeted, pulling Eddie into a strong hug. 

“Not my name,” he mumbled against his shoulder, hugging him back.

The others arrived soon after, all excited for the gift exchange and just to be with each other. They sat in a circle beside their “tree” which was more a branch that they had hung shiny bits and a half broken string of lights on. Under the tree, they placed the gifts which they brought, all sneaking curious glances at each one. 

When it reached Eddie’s turn, a hand-decorated bag was placed in front of him, tissue paper spilling out the top. Without having to look at the tag, he smiled at Bev, who grinned back excitedly. Opening the bag, he found a nice button-up shirt and two sports-bra looking things. Confused, he looked up at her and she scooted closer.

“They’re to help compress your chest. Luckily, you’re small enough that your chest isn’t noticeable anyways, but I thought you might like to wear better fitting shirts,” she explained, voice low. He smiled, eyes watering. 

“Thank you so much,” he told her, pulling her into a hug. She laughed and kissed his cheek. 

“I wish you didn’t have to go to your Aunt’s tomorrow. I wish we could all just spend Christmas together,” she said, turning to the rest of the group who all nodded in agreement. 

“We love you, Eddie. And we love you for who you are,” Mike told him earnestly. 

“And you deserve to be loved for you, Eddie,” Stan added on, the other Losers nodding enthusiastically. 

A tear slipped down his cheek and Eddie shyly wiped at it. Richie gently took his free hand, giving it a comforting squeeze and not letting go until it was time to leave, everyone having exchanged their gifts and well wishes. 

“Hey, Eds,” Richie said as the others left the clubhouse. Eddie turned to him curiously. “I have something for you. I know we were only supposed to get one person a gift but…” he trailed off, looking at his feet. Eddie waited patiently, offering Richie a kind smile when he looked up again. 

Richie pulled a small, slightly crumpled parcel out of his jacket pocket, handing it to Eddie. Turning it over in his hands, he looked back to Richie before unwrapping it. In his hands lay a deep red tie, silky and smooth. 

“Oh, Richie,” he whispered, a flush rising to his cheeks. Eddie heard the other boy shuffle towards him. 

“I just thought that a handsome guy like you needed a nice tie,” Richie told him, valiantly holding eye contact, a matching blush on his face. Eddie steeled himself and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. 

“Thank you, Richie. Really,” he told him, voice soft. Richie watched him with wide eyes, one hand hovering over where Eddie’s lips had been. 

After a moment Richie cleared his throat. 

“Uh, we should probably get going before your mom freaks out.” Eddie nodded, tucking the tie into the gift bag from Bev. Together, they headed towards his house and if they walked closer to each other than they really needed to, well, that was their business. 


End file.
